Pancarta
by Cherry Pair
Summary: Akachiin está suppa aburrido desde que tiene clase de geografía y le dieron permiso para ir al baño. Marui se entromete, Jackal se preocupa y Niou cree que es chistoso provocarle un ataque a su querido fukubuchô. XD ¡ENJOY!


Si bien era un día normal en el cielo se mostraba claro y el sol calentaba más de lo normal, nuestro querido protagonista sentía que debía faltar a la escuela

**° Pancarta °**

**Autora:** Juny S. Tao

**Dedicatoria:** Todo es culpa de **Hyôka C. Kumori** u.u 3 Realmente, esto se realizó en una etapa algo extraña, o normal dentro de lo raro, en la que estaba suppa freakeada con Prince of Tennis, así que este fue el resultado cuando junté mi amor por la Rikkai con mi carrera alternativa. XD

**Disclamer:** Pot no me pertenece si no, como cada autora lo repite y escupe, sería yaoi y Rikkai hubiera ganado otra vez. Punto.

**Fecha de Término:** Algún día de… ahm, Febrero del 2008? ñ.ñÛ

**Contenido:** Nada de ofensa moral u.u Solo too much dorkiness xD

**Parejas:** Sanada Genichirou x Yukimura Seiichi

**Advertencia:** Pues ninguna

**Summary:** Akachiin está suppa aburrido desde que tiene clase de geografía y le dieron permiso para ir al baño. Marui se entromete, Jackal se preocupa y Niou cree que es chistoso provocarle un ataque a su querido fukubuchô en medio de su clase química. Sumen a esto pintura textil, la idea de Renji y una GRAN, GRAN pancarta pegada en el edificio de enfrente. XD ¡ENJOY!

_**o.:.o.:.o**_

Si bien era un día normal, es decir, el cielo se mostraba claro y el sol calentaba más de lo normal, nuestro querido protagonista sentía que debía faltar a la escuela. Si. Desde que se había levantado –muy a las 5:30 contra todo pronostico-, había sentido cierta vibra negativa que lo hizo recostarse de nuevo sobre su futón y pensar… ahm, pensar en el sentido y concepto de la vida y en, por supuesto, Seiichi.

Aún no comprendía porque, siempre que se levantaba, su mente lo traía de vuelta no solo para hacerle recordar que le gustaba DEMASIADO sino también para traerle series problemas corporales. No, esto no podía volver a repetirse como el—

Sacudió su cabeza al tiempo que se sentaba de piernas cruzadas sobre su cama. Suspiro de alivio. Al menos ya había pasado y—

¡Un segundo! ¿Porqué aún sentía esa cosita extraña que le decía _'No, Genichirou, no vallas a la escuela hoy. Miéntele a tu madre, renuncia a tu nombre y quedémonos jugando monopolio'_?

Uhm…

-¿Dónde habré oído eso antes?- Se preguntó una vez que aquella frase llegó a su cabeza y se desvaneció luego de, prácticamente, patearlo mentalmente cuando le respondió un rotundo no. –Debo ir a la escuela.- Se dijo con convicción. -Faltar me convertirá en un vago y eso no es bueno…- Claro, dijo vago cuando, en realidad, quiso decir Niou, pero que importa.

Bueno, bueno. Entonces, fue que se levantó, huyó hasta el baño a darse un rico y refrescante baño y, finalmente, se colocó el uniforme para bajar a tomar desayuno junto a su familia.

Ya tipo a las… a las… bien, a la hora en que se debe llegar a la escuela en Japón, sintió esa extraña sensación de nuevo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del local pensando en porqué se había detenido y, claro, el porqué ese pensamiento le había dado miedo.

-¿Miedo?- Si, miedo, Genichirou, se distinguir la palabra 'miedo' de la palabra 'perro'. ¬¬ -¿Miedo? Pero…-

No, no estaba seguro de qué sucedía. Sabía que quizá estaba en lo correcto porque él tiene muy desarrollada esa cosa llamada intuición y, normalmente, no se equivoca pero esta vez…

-Debe estar equivocada. Además, hoy haré equipo con Seiichi en química y hay práctica. No podía faltar por nada.- Se volvió a decir. Mentalmente, claro. Suspiró con tranquilidad y caminó el último tramo hasta la entrada del lugar, sin embargo, algo le decía que NO debía pisar la escuela. Le decía que se alejara o lo lamentaría tanto que hasta su madre lo sentiría. -…-

De verdad, y, si los pájaros vuelan, alguien lo estaba siguiendo. u.u

El chico de cabellos oscuros volteó en ambas direcciones ante la idea. ¿Siguiendo? ¿A él? Pfff, ya, y seguro ahora van a querer secuestrarlo en plena escuela con docenas de maestros y alumnos mirando. Claro.

Oye, espera, a Marui le pasó. o.o

¡Si, le pasó con ese niño rarito de la Hyotei!

Genichirou tragó saliva ante esa otra idea. Pero el no era tan idiota como Marui, quiero decir… Por Dios, había sido tan obvio que todo mundo se había dado cuenta que el encontrar un camino recto de pasteles hacia una esquina solitaria no era NORMAL. Bueno, pobre, debió haberle dolido. u.u

-Genichirou, buenos días.-

Y fue allí que sintió esa otra vibra extraña que lo reconfortaba y le decía que la perfección existía. Se giró sobre sus talones tan solo para observar el sonriente rostro del chico de sus sueños y demás ideas no-tenis.

-Uh.- Respondió locuaz. Sin embargo, eso era normal. El chico parecía conversar más con él mismo que con cualquier otro ente ajeno. Yukimura, quien era el recién llegado, no perdió su sonrisa ante la respuesta del chico. Como dije, esto si es NORMAL.

-¿Estás teniendo un buen día? Pareces algo preocupado.-

-No, estoy bien. Tuve una buena noche.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡ALTO AHÍ, KIRIHARA AKAYA!-

Y el cuerpo del niño se detuvo como si hubiera con una pared cercana. Tensó sus músculos al saber que ya había sido descubierto su muy, muy, mucho, muy perverso plan. Se giró sobre sus talones a ver a sus senpai-tachi.

-Ahm, ¿qué quieres, Marui-senpai?- Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí, eh?- Preguntó luego de reventar una bomba de chicle frente a sus ojos verdes. –Me parece que no te estás portando muy bien, ¿o me equivoco?-

Akaya hizo un puchero y su pie empezó a moverse con ritmo mientras colocaba las manos en sus caderas. Jackal pareció no querer meterse demasiado, como siempre, pero como se trataba de Akaya y Marui a punto de tener una discusión absurda, debía quedarse.

-¿QUÉ si no te digo? ¿Ah? ¿AH? ¡No puedes hacerme nada!- Explicó con rapidez. –Además, Niou-senpai me mata si sabe que te dije.-

-¡¿Ahhh?! ¡¿Por qué?!- Reclamó sin dejar de masticar su goma de mascar. Entonces, se dio cuenta que necesitaba refuerzos, lo cual significa 'zarandea el saco de tu compañero de dobles para que haga algo y obligue a Akaya a escupir la verdad'. –¡Oi, Jackal! ¡Akaya no quiere decirme qué diablos hace corriendo con pintura textil en la escuela! ¡Quiero saber!-

-Quizá… quizá tiene un trabajo que hacer en la clase de arte.-

-Tal vez.- Apoyó renuente el mocoso de cabellos negros.

-Aka-chin- Pronunció con pena esta vez, lo cual hizo que el niño quitara la cara que traía. –¡Awww, vamos dime, dime! Estoy seguro que es algo MALO y que de seguro molestará MUCHO a Sanada.-

-Oh, ¿qué tanto?- Expresó burlesco sin darse cuenta que lo que había pensado, según él, lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¡¿LO VES?!- Risas del tensai. Jackal rodó los ojos al sentirse en pre-escolar. –Oye, oye, dime que harán. ¿Fue idea de Niou? ¿Yagyuu sabe? Porque, si no, le va a dar un ataque nada elegante. Y, ¿qué hay con Yukimuka-kun? ¿Tiene que ver con él? OMG! Tienes que decírmelo TODO y AHORA.-

-…- Akaya no sabía que hacer. Marui lo había tomado de las manos y había empezado a saltar como conejo rabito sin razón aparente. Como podía ver algo alejado, Jackal parecía querer regresar a casa o, lo que es más cercano, a su salón. Pero bueno, el chico americano parecía querer quedarse fuera de los problemas así que… -¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Te contaré el plan, PERO promete que no le dirás NADA a NADIE.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Si, y Akaya tiene la culpa.- Completó el chico de cabellos rosas antes de darle una nueva lamida a su paleta de dulce. Su interlocutor parpadeó y ESTE no parpadea.

Fue ahí que se atrevió a preguntar, por enésima vez, acerca de esa información.

-¿Qué Akaya haré QUÉ con QUIÉN?-

Marui rodó los ojos. Aich, para ser el Master del equipo parecía estar perdiendo esencia. –Que AKAYA va a…- Pausa para susurrarle con detalles malosos el plan que acababa de enterarse unos pisos más arriba en el mismo edificio en la misma zona horaria. –Y eso básicamente.-

-¿Cuándo dijiste que—

-A-la-hora-de-química-Yanagi.- Repitió con cierto fastidio. Yanagi asintió en medio de su estado pensativo.

-Ahm, interesante.- Marui asintió de acuerdo. -¿Crees que deba subir a darles algunos consejos?-

Marui lo pensó unos segundos.

-Tipo consejos, no; pero me parece que tienen problemas con la frase.-

-Ouh, interesante.-

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? ¬¬.-

-No, pero se me acaba de ocurrir algo bastante—

-No digas interesante, por favor.-

-Fufufu…-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya casi era hora de la clase de química y nuestros respectivos involucrados parecían estar listos, vestidos con batas blancas y todo, para comenzar a mezclar. El maestro había dado instrucciones previas y, al parecer, el experimento iba a ser algo complicado, pero divertido. Obvio, había que tener cuidado con pasarse de la raya y generar una explosión letal y tal.

Bueno, el caso es que, ya en sus puestos, Sanada notó la ausencia del tercer integrante de su equipo.

-¿Dónde está Renji?- Preguntó sin dejar de girar la cabeza por todo el lugar. El chico peliazul no hizo más que elevar los hombros, dándole a entender que no tenía ni la me menor idea. –Que extraño, a él le encantan estas cosas…-

-Seguro tuvo algo importante que hacer.- Le dijo, agregando unos segundos después y con una sonrisa… -Además, ¿yo no soy suficiente compañía?-

-…- Pausa para girar el rostro dramáticamente. Yukimura solo soltó una risita.

-De acuerdo, tomaré eso como un 'como sea' tan tuyo, Genichirou.- Y sus risas siguieron un poco más, incluso la escasa voz de explicación de Sanada no se notaba, pero lo siguiente sí que se notó.

-¡¿Qué rayos—

Pausa para que tooooodas las miradas presentes en el salón se giraran hacia el pequeño grupito de chicos y chicas que se había acumulado en una de las ventanas. El maestro se acercó para esparcir el tumulto que interrumpía su clase cuando lo vio. Y la música, Dios, esto era mejor que el día que se encontró cincuenta dólares en el asiento de un autobús.

-¿Qué sucede ahí afuera?- Preguntó un curioso buchou al ver que hasta el maestro parecía adherido al cristal. Giró su rostro hasta el de su compañero de equipo y este no le dio ni la más mínima importancia.

-Chismosos.-

-¡Oigan, ¿ese no es el equipo de tenis de la escuela?!- Pronunció un tío equis del tumulto. Esto dio paso a que una niña de allí gritara. -¡Es Yanagi-kun!-

Y esas dos frases bastaron para que Genichirou se acercara de una sola zancada hasta la ventana por la que se podía divisar todo el espectáculo y para que las fangirls de Yanagi gritaran como locas. Hizo a un lado a un par de personas de manera amable para luego darse su lugar como encargado de los niños problema de su equipo. Yukimura lo siguió de acerca.

Pero, ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo en el techo con ESA cosa?

-¡AKAYA! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!-

El pequeño pelinegro ondeó su mano en saludo mientras que Niou y Marui se escondían detrás de la cosa esa que trataban de atar en la pared. Yukimura no dijo nada, solo quería saber que rayos se les había metido en la cabeza esta vez. Ojala no se lastimen, pensó como buen y adorable buchou que es. Por su parte, Sanada experimentaba el peor ataque hipocondríaco de su vida adolescente.

xD

-¡YANAGI!- Lo llamó y, para su suerte o desgracia, este le contestó. -¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- Está bien, no lo hizo lo suficientemente alto. Además, los gritos de las fangirls no ayudaban tampoco.

-Genichirou, me parece que no debes ver esto.-

-¿Por qué—

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Niou-kun, sigo pensando que no es una buena idea.- Y ese era Yagyuu Hiroshi, personaje importante que miraba todo el tema desde el mismo edificio que Sanada y Yukimura, pero un piso más abajo. Sus compañeros de salón también se habían rebelado.

-Todo está bien, Yagyuu-kun, ya verás como me lo agradece después.-

-Bueno, como digas.- Y, antes de cortar la comunicación… -Átalo bien, si… No, muy a la derecha, aja… Si, eso, perfecto. Adiós.- Y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Qué están haciendo, Yagyuu-kun?- Le preguntó una sujeta que resultó estar justo a su lado.

-Saa.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡TARUNDORU!- Y esa era la potente voz de Sanada desde el edificio de enfrente. -¡BAJEN DE AHÍ DE INMEDIATO, TIENEN CLASES!-

-¡NO QUEREMOS, FUKUBUCHOU! ¡AL MENOS NO HASTA QUE LO VEAS!-

-¡NIOU! ¡O TE BAJAS DE AHÍ O JURO QUE CORRERAS HASTA QUE—

Pausa para que la 'cosa esa' se desplegara y dejara ver, a casi toda la escuela, aquel mensaje en letras rojas que contenía nada más y nada menos que…

-¡KYAAAAAA! ¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA!- Grito fuera de si una sujeta de por allí. Claro, su amiga le siguió y, como tal, exclamó la realidad. -¡SANADA-KUN, QUE MONADA DE TU PARTE!- Y era tiempo del coro correspondiente: -¡WE LOVE YOU, SANADA-KUN!-

Por su parte, el aludido no sabía si reír fuera de sí para disipar la atención del mensaje para nada subliminal o, simplemente, coger el primer objeto inofensivo y quitarse la vida de manera rápida e indolora. Sin embargo, no podía moverse porque había más de quince niñas sobre él, gritando y halándolo y, a un lado, Yukimura permanecía algo sonrojado y con la boca algo abierta. Aquello era… era…

-Bueno, al menos usaron los colores del equipo.- Sonrisa de su parte. Ah, siempre viendo el lado brillante de la desgracia… Ehm, y Sanada parecía haber perdido el don del habla junto a su sentido común. ¡No sentía siquiera sus dedos!

-¿Me pueden explicar qué significa aquella proposición, Sanada-kun?- Preguntó el maestro con cierta molestia. Vamos, estaban interrumpiendo su clase. u.u -¡Sanada-kun!-

-Uhm, creo que está muerto.- Comentó uno de los chicos de por ahí. Pausa para las risas obvias. –Aah, Yukimura-kun aún no le ha respondido nada a su tan 'original' proposición.- Más risas.

-Esto-no-está-pasando. Esto-NO-está-pasando.- Fueron las lógicas palabras del sujeto implicado para luego, bueno, desmayarse. Yukimura corrió a auxiliarlo a pesar del despelote que estaban armando con la sola frase de la pancarta "_Seiichi, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? Te amo, Genichirou_" y muchos corazones y demás objetos implicados.

Insertar a un Niou, a un Akaya y a un Marui partiéndose de risa mientras Yanagi solo sonreía tan a su modo.

Por su parte, Yagyuu sonreía de lado ante la sola idea de la cara de Sanada. Pobre, seguro y los pone a correr a todos por el resto de su triste existencia. Ja, ja. Vamos, si valió la pena.

-¿Crees que le diga que sí, Yagyuu-kun?- Era la misma niña de la pregunta anterior. Al parecer, eran buenos amigos. xD

-Saa.-

_**OWARI**_

_**o.:.o.:.o**_

Asd mi primer fic publicado de PoT se siente realizada Hace mucho que no actualizaba, pero igual vengo a revivir la cuenta compartida que tengo por aquí con la Hyô-chan :3 En fin, espero les haya gustado y, como siempre, los reviews son bien recibidos ñ.ñ

_**¡¡GRACIAS X LEER!!**_

_**Pancarta**__** © Cherry Peah**_


End file.
